


Unsettling Night

by UCI_Fanfiction_Requests



Category: Underworld Capital Incident (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UCI_Fanfiction_Requests/pseuds/UCI_Fanfiction_Requests
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the dead of night and Kirishima can't fall asleep, and when he decides to go and pour himself a glass of water, he bumps into Saitou and ends up talking about his last mission. Perhaps the older escort will be able to help with his insomnia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsettling Night

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous requested: Kirishima interacting with Saito?
> 
> Admin Notes: I’m not even really sure about Saitou’s personality, to be honest. I just pictured him as a little bit of s smug guy who’s sarcastic but also actually a nice guy…? So maybe Kirishima and Saito get along very well? I don’t know… correct me if I’m wrong (I’m not up to date with the shibun yet). -Admin Hirahara

The long day was winding down to an end as the sun took it’s long nap beyond the horizon, letting the moon take over. Now, as usual, it would be a good time for any escort to get some sleep and prepare for the next day. As the night stretched out, the stars were shining through the clouds and everything was calm and quiet.

However, it was hard to Kirishima to go to sleep and stay asleep. Why is it? He wondered to himself, finally getting out of bed and trying to find a solution to his insomnia. Everything had been a normal day, with a few missions to carry out before filing the reports to Saeki. Nothing was out of the ordinary, except for, perhaps, the ordeal with his last case. Maybe I just need a glass of water. With that, he opened the door to his room, ready to go into the dining room and pour himself something to drink.

He didn’t get too far when he could hear faint footsteps down the hall. It was rather late for anyone to be up, himself included, but Kirishima decided to ignore that for the time being. It was strange, after all; it sounded like it was coming from ahead of him, but Kirishima didn’t see anyone in that direction. I’m tired… He told himself.

As he continued, he wasn’t sure if he could still hear the footsteps or not. After all, his own covered any other sound, and it wasn’t like the escort planned on focusing on every little thing that went bump in the night. When he got to the dining room, however, he was rather surprised to see that the lights were already on. It can’t be Kirika, he thought, reaching for his side on instincts. His sword was still back up in his room, though. Dammit… With that, Kirishima quietly sneaked up to the door, expecting to see some demon or other trashing the place.

Instead, he saw Saitou, his back turned to the door and a glass in his hands. Kirishima wondered what the slate eyed man was also doing up, and if he had been the source of the footsteps he heard earlier. Before he managed to get a word out, though, Saitou turned on his heel, staring straight at Kirishima.

“I thought someone was following me.” He said, giving a smirk. “Or is it that you thought I was a demon who broke in?”

“N-neither.” Kirishima denied thinking about attacking Saitou on accident. “I was just going to get a drink of water.”

“You too?” The taller asked, holding out his glass for Kirishima to take. “Can’t sleep, huh?” When the azure eyed escort went to reach for the glass, Saitou pulled his hand higher, just out of reach of Kirishima’s outstretched hand. When the escort frowned, thinking it was a rather childish move, Saitou lowered it back into Kirishima’s hands. “I’m just kidding.” He chuckled. Kirishima was not amused. He grabbed the cup and walked over to the sink, filling it before gulping it down quickly.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He heard Saitou ask. The question sprang from nothing, and Kirishima wasn’t exactly sure what the man was talking about. When he turned to give a confused look, Saitou just smirked a little. “Is something bothering you?”

“No,” Kirishima replied, without thinking about it. “Why would you ask?” Saitou shrugged, turning away at the same time.

“It’s an odd hour for you to be awake.” The slate eyed man shook his head. “It’s actually an odd hour for anyone to be awake.” He eyed Kirishima out of the corner of his vision. “It looks like you’ve stayed up.”

Kirishima then thought back to his last mission of the day, wondering if it had actually bothered him more than he was letting on. Perhaps Saitou picked up on what even he wasn’t sure about. Not seeing a problem with telling, Kirishima decided to spill the beans about his affairs before the night. The deceased one had been lost in the woods, it claimed, but when Kirishima tried to help it find it’s home, the two ended up walking in circles. If he were a human, he might have gotten lost forever. Luckily, he could see through the young deceased one’s trick, and managed to vanquish it before too long.

“He said something, before he left.” Kirishima mentioned. “He said ‘mother’.“ Saitou, who had been giving Kirishima his full attention, smiled and placed a hand on the younger escort’s head, ruffling his hair and making Kirishima break away.

“So that’s what’s bothering you.” He said, removing his hand. “Ah, that’s probably normal for you to feel strange.” However, when Kirishima was about to ask why that was, Saitou placed both hands on the shorter’s shoulders, leaning down to whisper in his ear. “Don’t let that bother you too much. You’ve moved on, after all.” With that, Saitou pulled away, spinning around and walking out as if nothing had happened.

Kirishima, left in confusion, decided to let it slip this one time. It should bother me? He asked himself, putting the glass away and heading back to his room. Why was it bothering me in the first place? He questioned until he was back lying on his bed. However, when his head hit the pillow, he fell into a deep slumber, as if some sort of curse had been lifted. Now, insomnia gone, he got some proper rest. Back outside his door, Saitou was leaning against the wall, quietly waiting to see if any further actions needed to be taken. It didn’t look like it, though, so he pushed himself off the wall and started back to his room.

“To think,” he said to himself, “that Kirishima would still care about such things even though it was a very long time ago…” He shook his head, smiling. “Ah, well, it’s not a concern anymore.”


End file.
